1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a golf club head. More particularly, the invention relates to an iron type golf club head having an upper portion thereof formed from a cast polymer material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Golf club manufacturers are consistently attempting to design golf clubs that are easier to hit and offer golfers greater forgiveness when the ball is not struck directly upon the sweet spot of the striking face. As those skilled in the art will certainly appreciate, many designs have been developed and proposed for assisting golfers in learning and mastering the very difficult game of golf.
With regard to iron type club heads, cavity back club heads have been developed for mid to high handicap golfers, who find it difficult to squarely hit the golf ball and generate the force necessary to lift the golf ball into the air. Cavity back golf clubs achieve this goal by shifting the weight of the club head toward the outer perimeter thereof. By shifting the weight in this manner, the center of gravity of the club head is pushed toward the sole of the club head, thereby providing a club head that is easier to use in striking a golf ball. In addition, weight is shifted to the toe and heel of the club head, which helps to expand the sweet spot and assist the golfer when a ball is struck slightly off center.
As club manufacturers have learned to assist higher handicap golfers by shifting the center of gravity toward the sole of the club head, a wide variety of designs have been developed. Unfortunately, many of these designs substantially alter the appearance of the club head while attempting to shift the center of gravity toward the sole and perimeter of the club head. This is highly undesirable as golfers become familiar with a certain style of club head and alteration of that style often adversely affects their mental outlook when standing above a ball and aligning the club head with the ball. As such, a need exists for an improved club head which achieves the goal of shifting the center of gravity further toward the sole and perimeter of the club head without substantially altering the appearance of a traditional cavity back club head with which golfers have become comfortable. The present invention provides such a club head.